


Whatever happens

by Saltwater666



Category: Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater666/pseuds/Saltwater666
Summary: Everyone's just trying to live and be great. Sorry I'm bad at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

Lance did his nightly scroll through Instagram before bed. He sat up, resting his back against the group of plushy pillows he had on the bed. His boyfriend, Keith, was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Keith peeped Lance from the corner of his eye.  
"You know you shouldn't be on your phone before bed," he reminded while rinsing his mouth out.  
Lance smiled and logged out, getting up to join Keith in the bathroom.

He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and rested his head on the back of his shoulder. They stood like that for a little bit. Keith stared at Lance in the mirror. "Happy that you have to get up early?" Keith asked just to be nettlesome. "No and you know I'm not."

The two men head to bed and turn the lights out. It was quiet. The only noises that could be heard was some of the gentle movement of Lance getting comfortable. They both softly drifted off to sleep.

Keith was a light sleeper. He had always been. He had a vague memory of his brother Shiro seeking boys up in his room and hearing their noises. He didn't even wanna think about what the hell they were doing. He had gotten accustomed to the sound of their "fur babies" (as Lance called them) making some noise in the middle of the night, but this was different.

Keith tried switching positions to maybe block out the music. This method was quickly shutdown when he heard Lance whimper. So he silently slipped from under the comforter and walked to the window. He peeked from the little space between the curtains. Down the street, the park had cars all lined up on the streets. Bright lights were beaming from the park's house. The music coming from there too.

Keith eased back over to Lance, shaking his shoulder to wake him. "Whaaat," Lance whined. "Do you hear that?" "Keith hear what?" "The music" Keith pointed a finger at the window. Lance sighed and got up and went over to the window. "Keith, it's not that loud,"he said. "I can't sleep with the noise," Keith replied. "Okay come on," Lance said while putting on a pair of tennis shoes and a robe.

Keith stood in confusion. "Um what are you doing?"he inquires "Are you coming or not?" "First tell me what you're about to do" "Just gonna talk to our lovely neighbors in the park" Before Keith could give another word about it Lance was already out the front door. Keith went to catch up. The park wasn't far.

The night air was cool. The previous rains had made it cool off from the heavy heat. As they neared the music got louder. When they got to the entrance of the park, Lance grabbed Keith's hand. Growing up, Keith's mom taught him to always be prepared to fight if need be. He was ready. Even with slippers on he was ready. They enter the park and walked through the lightly damp grass. When they got to the house, there was a group of people outside.

A tall blue Jay came out of the house. Lance looked around and apparently, all the people crowded around were angry neighbors.

"HEY MORDECAI HOW ABOUT YOU TURN DOWN THE MUSIC AND TURN OFF THE LIGHTS OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!!" shouted the talking gumball machine."

Hey we're trying to sleep here so could you guys like shut it down," Lance sassed.

A girl squeezed around from Mordecai and ran to Lance and Keith. She was tall and had long white hair.

"Omg Lance!" she greeted.

"Hey Allura um do you think you could tell your friends to turn the music off?" Keith tried.

"We're trying but the speaker won't stop!" Mordecai informed. The gumball machine ran over to the speaker and kicked it while screaming.

"Hey Benson!"Mordecai called.

"Shut up or you're fired," Benson hissed. Lance, Keith, Mordecai, and Allura could only watch as Benson destroyed the speaker.

"AHHHAHHH!" Benson screamed.

"Does he do this a lot?" Lance asked

"Every. Single. Day," Mordecai said

"There the music's out. Now shut up and NO MORE PLAYING MUSIC AFTER 10:00 PM! NO YOU KNOW WHAT NO MORE MUSIC!!"

"Good night Benson," Mordecai said heading back in the house.

"Night," Benson said back.

"Well those are our neighbors," Lance joked

"Yep. Let's go to bed now," Keith yawned. They turned to head back to the apartment.

"Wait can I stay at you guys' house tonight?" Allura asked

"Sure"

The dragged themselves to the apartment. Keith and Lance flopped down on the bed. Allura laid on the couch. Lance just hopped there wasn't going to shenanigans like that all the time. Boy was he wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up to his alarm screaming in his ear. He wanted to stay in bed for a few more minutes. Of course, Keith wasn't gonna let that happen.  
"Lance get up"  
"Five more minutes," Lance whimpered.  
"Get up or the phone gets thrown"

Lance turned off his alarm and got up to get ready for work. Keith knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so he got up and went straight to the kitchen. He washed his hands and put bread in the toaster. Keith turned around to head to the fridge. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed the honey from the counter (Apparently, Lance was just so busy he couldn't put it back in the cabinet). 

After he finished making his flimsy breakfast he went over to the bar to eat. Keith heard little an odd buzzing sound in his ear. He raised his pinky finger to clear his ear. Was he hearing things? He slowly got up from his bar stool. Keith tipped toed over cat toys and some pairs of Lance's shoes. The buzzing seemed to go in and out. 

He reached over the couch, using just an index finger, Keith lifted the front of the blanket and say a light blue eye peak back up at him. He almost hit the ceiling he was so startled. Allura sat up and stared at him like he had a third eye. By now, Lance was done getting ready and was about to leave.  
"Is everything good in here?" He asked, noticing the very awkward atmosphere.  
"Ohhh no.. I just forgot Allura was here," Keith answers.  
"Well good morning to you to Keith," Allura teased.  
This seemed to make Keith tense a little.

"Well I have to get going so au revoir," Lance said after he kissed Keith goodbye.   
"So," Allura started," What do you have planned today?"  
"Well nothing much I have to stop by Shiro and Curtis' new home,"Keith lied.  
"Oh can I come? I want to see the new place," Allura asked. She was giving him slight puppy eyes.

Keith wasn't planning on going to Shiro's house. He just said that to get Allura to go away. It wasn't that he didn't like Allura, he thought she was kinda cool. But he lowkey thought she didn't really like him. He had hoped she would pick up what he was putting down, but apparently she had absolutely nothing else to do. 

Allura patiently waited for Keith's answer. She new he was lying about going to Shiro's new home. If she had to guess, he was probably planning to stay in his boxers all day, watch Mob psycho 100, and eat the rest of Lance's orange cake. She just wanted to fuck with him. Plus it was her day off work too and she needed something to do. Keith sighed and finally said yes. 

"Let me get ready first," Keith lightly groaned. Allura smiled "Score one for Allura," she whispered happily.

\---  
Lance took his time walking to his car. He figured he'd have enough time for some coffee. Lance always felt so basic when he went to Starbucks so he opted for Caliber's, a local coffee shop. Plus Caliber's was closer to his job so it wasn't too much. It was nice start to the day so far. The radio played his favorite song and he got a got a good parking spot. 

He made his way into the small cafe and eyed the menu for any treats he wanted. He already knew what coffee he wanted because he gets it all the time. Lance waited for his turn in line and from the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face. "Nicole?" Lance called. A woman with a black pantsuit turned around and smiled.

"Lance? Oh it's great to see you," she welcomed,"How's your mom? I haven't talked to her in awhile."

"Oh she's fine. She just got her driver's license, yeah.. she almost killed a few raccoons in the process, but it's all good," Lance informed.   
"That's good. Richard just got his license taken away actually." She said casually. Lance took a few seconds to process that and nodded. Like how the hell is someone supposed to respond to that? They waved eachother goodbye and Lance looked at his phone for the time. He had ten minutes to get to work. "Dammit," he muttered. The only thing he had time left for was a cinnamon roll. 

He rushed out the cafe with his pastry and hopped in the car. He hurried through the backstreets and arrived at work. 

\----  
Keith drove frowning at the road. Allura, who was looking out the window, turned around to make light conversation. But she soon found this to be a Herculean task with Keith. She finally gave up on small talk and reached for the radio. Keith had his aux cord in, playing Twisted Sisters. He smacked her hand away.   
"It's not gonna work because my cord is in," he said.   
"I know. I'm just bored. Hey you wanna play a car game?"  
"We're here," Keith said while pulling into the driveway. They both saw Shiro in the window smiling and waving them in. Shiro was always a morning person. Keith and Allura gave eachother a look. They both knew what they were in for. Shiro opened the door smiling and waving them in the house.   
"Oh well," Keith whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is ass but I'm trying to be more consistent with posting. Anyway please read more and gn (it's night where I am)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about whatever tf that was^ but please continue reading 
> 
> Ayo constructive criticism and kudos are welcome :)


End file.
